Question: Tiffany has 9 mangos for every 24 coconuts. Write the ratio of mangos to coconuts as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $9:24$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $9 \text{ to } 24$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{9}{24}=\dfrac{3}{8}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{8}$ is the ratio of mangos to coconuts written as a simplified fraction.